


Tell Me What You Really Like

by hyunhway



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swimming, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Love, Marks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Kim Seungmin, Role Reversal, Soft Dom Hyunjin, Subspace, Switch Hwang Hyunjin, Switch Kim Seungmin, Top Hwang Hyunjin, sub hyunjin, sub seungmin
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunhway/pseuds/hyunhway
Summary: “Seungmin, Sayang. Lepasin, mau? Lepasin buat aku, lepas kontrol kamu, Sayang. Biarin aku yang ngelakuin semuanya buat kamu.”Hyunjin hanya tidak menyangka kekasihnya yang selalu bisa menguasai diri itu punya sisi seperti ini juga.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Tell Me What You Really Like

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so i posted this oneshot earlier di twitter tapi karena beberapa hal aku memutuskan buat memindahkan work ini ke sini. i hope you read the tags first before digging in <3.
> 
> ps. ditulis sambil mendengarkan lagu [ini](https://open.spotify.com/track/6pWQ7zR5qV5VxkdylGjXa0).

Yang dirasakan Hyunjin adalah kenikmatan luar biasa.

Yang dilihat Hyunjin adalah dada naik turun dan rambut berantakan yang memayungi manik teduh penuh kilatan nafsu. Yang didengar Hyunjin adalah napas terengah dan hembus patah-patah yang membuatnya lagi-lagi merinding.

Hyunjin tidak tahu apa yang dilihat dan didengar Seungmin. Apakah sama, ataukah lebih parah, atau mungkin Seungmin justru tidak peduli sama sekali. Apapun itu, ia cukup bangga karena menjadi satu dari sedikit orang yang bisa menyaksikan Seungmin seperti ini.

“Seungmin,” Erangan Hyunjin mengudara untuk yang kesekian kali. Ia hilang hitungan, begitu pula orang yang namanya disebutkan. Tapi tidak ada yang peduli.

“Deket?”

Seungmin bertanya dengan tenang seolah ia tidak sedang berada di atas pangkuan Hyunjin dengan pinggul bergerak brutal mengacak-acak pusat kenikmatan sang kekasih yang terbenam dalam dirinya. Ketika Hyunjin memberi sinyal, Seungmin membawa tangannya untuk mengusap poni basah laki-laki yang kesusahan di bawahnya. Ia terkekeh dan beralih untuk mencium dahi sang tersayang.

“S-Seung.”

“Iya, Sayang.”

Mereka tidak banyak berkomunikasi dengan verbal. Paling tidak untuk saat ini, dalam keadaan ini. Utamanya berlaku untuk Hyunjin yang sudah tidak mampu berpikir untuk membentuk kalimat yang benar. Kepalanya berasa tengah dibawa ke angkasa di mana awan-awan berada. Semuanya seperti sangat tidak nyata ketika setiap sentuhan dan gerakan Seungmin dengan sangat tepat menghantarkan kenikmatan ke tiap sel sarafnya.

Hyunjin hanya bisa mendesah tanpa kontrol di bawah Seungmin yang menyetir permainan. Laki-laki yang berada di atasnya seperti tidak kenal lelah memaju-mundurkan, mengangkat dan menjatuhkan pinggulnya berulang kali. Tiap gerakan memaksa Hyunjin untuk menahan jeritan. Ia bisa merasakan dengan intens tiap kontraksi otot yang menjepit miliknya, yang mengantarnya pada sensasi yang tidak masuk akal.

Berkebalikan dengan gerakannya, ekspresi Seungmin yang dapat Hyunjin saksikan tidak jauh dari ketenangan. Kedua maniknya tidak lepas dari Hyunjin dengan tatapan memuja.

“Kamu cantik banget kayak gini,” ucap Seungmin acak. Gerakannya tiba-tiba memelan seakan Hyunjin tidak sedang berusaha mengejar klimaksnya dengan berkontribusi menggoyangkan pinggulnya ke arah yang berlawanan. “Harusnya kita di depan cermin.”

Hyunjin tentu tidak mampu menjawab. Jangankan menjawab, memproses maksud Seungmin saja ia tidak kuat. Logika dan rasa malunya telah terbang entah kemana. Ia mengerang lagi ketika Seungmin berhenti menggerakkan pinggulnya.

“Seungmin ....” panggil Hyunjin putus asa. Dadanya naik turun, sibuk menukar udara dengan cepat sebagai kompensasi napas yang ditahan-tahan sejak awal Seungmin memberinya rangsangan berlebih.

“Hm?”

Seungmin sebenarnya tahu, Hyunjin sadar akan itu. Bagaimanapun, laki-laki yang lebih muda lebih memilih untuk menangkup wajah Hyunjin dengan dua tangannya—entah apakah kedua telapaknya bersih atau tidak, tidak ada yang peduli—untuk menabur kecup di dahi, di kelopak mata, di hidung, kemudian berakhir dengan ciuman berantakan yang basah di mulut.

Hyunjin tidak pernah bilang ia tidak suka ciuman Seungmin, tapi di kondisi ini, Seungmin yang secara jelas tengah menggantungkannya patut segera dihentikan demi menyelamatkan kewarasan Hyunjin yang sudah berada di tepi jurang.

Gerakan pinggul Hyunjin yang berusaha mengembalikan kontak antara ereksinya dengan permukaan sempit, panas dan basah lubang Seungmin agaknya berhasil mengalihkan perhatian dari sang dominan malam ini. Seungmin meredam desahan tidak terduganya di balik belitan lidahnya sendiri dan milik Hyunjin, setengah tidak rela Hyunjin memulai kembali permainan tanpa komandonya.

“Hyunjin?”

“Aku udah deket, tolongin.”

Suara Seungmin terdengar lebih rendah saat ia menanyakan motif Hyunjin bergerak terlebih dahulu. Namun, pada tahap ini kesabaran Hyunjin sudah habis untuk menarik ulur permainan apapun diantara mereka. Ia hanya ingin mencapai klimaks dan permohonan bentuk apapun sepertinya akan ia lakukan jika Seungmin meminta.

Nyatanya tidak. Sepertinya Seungmin tengah dalam suasana hati yang rendah hati malam ini karena detik berikutnya ia kembali mengambil alih setir dengan menaik-turunkan pinggulnya dengan kecepatan yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Tangisan kenikmatan dari Hyunjin pecah dan semakin lantang pada setiap gerakan.

“Gitu kan? Iya, maunya gitu, Sayang?” Seungmin sudah ada untuk mencium dahinya lagi, bahkan ketika gerakan pinggulnya tidak memelan, kali ini.

Hyunjin tidak memercayai suaranya untuk menjawab—lagipula, ia terlalu sibuk mengerang untuk dapat berkata-kata. Anggukan cepat ia berikan untuk meyakinkan Seungmin dan sepertinya respon itu diterima dengan baik.

Seungmin pun mempercepat gerakannya lagi seolah ia belum puas dengan frekuensi dinding intimnya bergesekan dengan kulit sensitif Hyunjin di bawah sana. Hyunjin kehabisan akal. Refleks tubuhnya mengikuti naluri untuk tidak banyak melakukan apapun dan membiarkan Seungmin menyelesaikan permainan. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram pinggang Seungmin kuat, terlalu kuat jika dilihat dari bagaimana buku-buku jarinya memutih. Namun Seungmin sendiri pun tidak bisa ambil pusing akan sakit yang dirasakan jika kenikmatan tengah menguasai seperti ini.

“A-aku, aku mau—”

Hyunjin sebenarnya tidak perlu berkata. Kalimatnya belum selesai dan Seungmin sudah merasakan dengan baik sinyal dari tubuh kekasihnya yang semakin bergetar tidak karuan atau cengkeraman jemarinya yang semakin menyakitkan. Lubangnya menghangat dan penuh pada detik jeritan Hyunjin mencapai nada tertingginya.

Seungmin klimaks tidak lama setelahnya—Hyunjin bersyukur ketika cairan putih mengotori perutnya sesegera mungkin karena jika Seungmin tidak berhenti bergerak saat ini juga rasanya ia akan gila karena stimulasi berlebihan di antara kakinya.

“Seungmin ....”

Di tengah kekacauan yang belum dibersihkan, Seungmin menarik Hyunjin untuk menciumnya. Mereka masih berantakan dan terengah-engah, tapi ciuman itu cukup untuk mengekspresikan perasaan bahagia yang meletup-letup di dada mereka saat ini.

“Makasih kerja kerasnya,” bisik Seungmin sebelum kecupan terakhir meninggalkan bibir Hyunjin.

Hyunjin tergelak, “Kayak apaan aja.”

Sebelum sempat Hyunjin memeluk kekasihnya dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya, Seungmin sudah berdiri (dengan sangat tidak stabil) untuk mengambil tisu dan membersihkan mani di atas perut Hyunjin. Alat kontrasepsi yang digunakan juga sudah dilepas dan dibuang dengan rapi olehnya.

“Bener, kan? Seks itu juga kerja keras,” jawab Seungmin—berusaha melucu padahal tidak lucu, “Capek, kan?”

“Ya iya sih, capekan kamu tapi kayaknya.”

Seungmin tidak menjawab dengan verbal. Senyumannya penuh arti ketika ia membuang tisu ke tempat sampah dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi separuh tubuh Hyunjin yang mulai kedinginan—panasnya permainan sudah memudar.

“Heh?” Hyunjin menarik tangan Seungmin ketika lelakinya malah berjalan menjauh alih-alih ikut berbaring di sampingnya.

Seungmin menghela napas, menunjukkan dagunya ke arah kamar mandi. “Mau bersih-bersih. Lengket banget, Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin merengut. “Masih mau peluk ....”

“Habis ini.” Seungmin melepas tangan Hyunjin perlahan sebelum mengecup punggung telapaknya dan benar-benar berjalan ke kamar mandi. “Kita besok ada latihan, jadi harus bersih-bersih.”

Hyunjin mendengus penuh kekecewaan. Entah kecewa karena Seungmin menolak untuk dipeluk atau karena kesibukan mereka sebagai perenang tidak cukup banyak memberi kelonggaran jadwal latihan. Atau mungkin keduanya.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Jika menghabiskan malam dengan Seungmin seperti ini adalah hak yang ia dapat ketika diberi libur, maka kewajiban yang menanti besok juga sudah semestinya dijalani.

Hyunjin membiarkan mata beratnya memandang tubuh telanjang Seungmin yang sibuk mengumpulkan baju-baju mereka di lantai sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia terkekeh pelan melihat cara berjalan Seungmin yang tidak senormal biasanya. Hatinya menghangat mengingat hanya ia yang dapat menyaksikan pemandangan ini.

“Kamu tidur dulu ya, Hyunjin.”

Seruan pelan Seungmin dari kamar mandi membuyarkan lamunan Hyunjin. Ia bergumam mengiyakan sebelum menutup mata yang sedari tadi minta diistirahatkan.

* * *

Sebanyak apapun Hyunjin berharap ada keajaiban yang membuat jadwal latihan mereka dibatalkan, ia tetap harus bangun dan berangkat ketika Seungmin membangunkannya dengan ciuman kilas, bau roti serta cahaya matahari yang dimasukkan lewat celah gorden yang dibuka lebar.

Hyunjin bangun dengan malas, tentu saja, seperti biasa. Tapi selama ada Seungmin, ia tetap berpakaian dengan rapi, datang tepat waktu ke gedung latihan dan memakan sarapannya hingga habis.

Latihan renang hari ini dimulai cukup awal. Seungmin dan Hyunjin mendapat jatah kloter awal karena di sore hari mereka juga akan melatih junior-junior yang pengalamannya masih lebih sedikit. Mereka pun langsung pergi menuju ruang ganti begitu sampai di tempat.

“Han Jisung, lo nyolong bokser gue lagi?!”

Suasana di ruang ganti selalu ramai. Mereka menghadap ke loker masing-masing untuk mengganti baju mereka dengan celana renang. Saat Hyunjin dan Seungmin masuk, sudah ada beberapa orang di dalam. Ada yang diam dan berganti dengan cepat agar segera bisa keluar dari ruang yang pengap ini, ada juga yang menggunakan waktu berganti untuk bergosip atau saling menyalahkan satu sama lain akan kehilangan pakaian masing-masing.

Hyunjin sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli dengan percakapan yang ada di ruang ganti. Ia hanya sesekali menanggapi dengan seperlunya dan ikut tertawa saat Felix mengumbar hal-hal memalukan yang dilakukan Jisung atau saat Jeongin menceritakan tingkah konyol pelatih mereka yang humoris.

Namun, hari ini atensi Hyunjin dengan mudah terdistraksi oleh obrolan heboh yang tiba-tiba bergeser topik lantaran seseorang yang baru menanggalkan bajunya mendadak menjadi pusat perhatian; tentu saja, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Seungmin?

“Anjing, ganas bener Seungmin sama Hyunjin mainnya.”

Kepala Hyunjin lantas menoleh secara otomatis pada laki-laki yang kini mendapat sorakan dari beberapa rekannya yang lain. Ia baru akan bertanya saat sorakan-sorakan itu menjadi lebih vulgar dan terlebih, mata Hyunjin bisa menyaksikan sendiri sebenarnya apa yang tengah dihebohkan.

“Waduh, biru-biru banget, tuh? Kenceng ya, Seung, mainnya?” celetuk Jisung dengan gelak tawa yang terdengar sangat lega karena bisa mengolok Seungmin yang biasanya selalu melontar kata-kata sarkastis kepadanya.

Yah, Hyunjin tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun yang dengan heboh menyorakinya dan Seungmin sekarang, sebenarnya. Tidak ketika ia sendiri bisa melihat memar-memar biru keunguan yang terbentuk jelas di pinggang Seungmin bagian samping, yang jika Hyunjin ingat-ingat adalah bekas dari cengkeraman jarinya yang tidak sengaja terlalu kuat tadi malam.

Hyunjin tidak bisa untuk tidak menaruh pandangannya di tempat yang sama selama beberapa detik. Meski hanya bekas cengkeraman jari, tanda kebiruan itu menyita cukup banyak perhatian Hyunjin. Ia sudah tahu jika Seungmin memiliki pinggang ramping yang indah dan membuat siapapun ingin menyentuhnya di sana, tapi ketika Hyunjin menyadari bahwa jemarinya-lah yang mencipta bekas itu, pinggang Seungmin menjadi jauh lebih mempesona untuk dipandang.

“Udah udah buruan, ditungguin pelatih.”

Pikiran Hyunjin masih penuh ketika Seungmin berusaha mendorong siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya dan keluar begitu saja dari ruangan. Ruang ganti menjadi cukup hening setelah melihat Seungmin tidak merespon dengan baik dan justru terkesan jauh lebih dingin dari biasanya, tapi ada satu hal yang dapat Hyunjin lihat sebelum kekasihnya itu keluar dengan langkah marah yang dibuat-buat.

Hyunjin tidak bisa menahan senyuman kecilnya saat pemandangan Seungmin dengan semburat merah di belakang telinga menghantui pikirannya sekarang. Biarlah semua orang berpikir Seungmin marah sekarang, tapi Hyunjin yang mengenal gestur Seungmin dengan jelas bisa menyimpulkan bahwa laki-laki itu hanya merasa malu.

Benak Hyunjin mendadak disambangi berbagai macam kontemplasi dan fantasi ketika ia menggabungkan potongan-potongan gambar dari Seungmin dengan bekas kebiruan di pinggang yang diakibatkan olehnya dan Seungmin dengan rona yang berusaha diredam di atas kedua pipinya. Mungkin, mungkin, Hyunjin berpikiran terlalu jauh. Tapi jika bukan ia yang menginisiasi idenya sendiri, lantas siapa? Diam saja dan menunggu Seungmin mengaku jika ia menyukai sensasi hangat di sisi wajahnya sama saja dengan menyerah.

Hyunjin menutup pintu lokernya dengan senyum yang tidak bisa ditahan. Apapun itu, ia tidak akan melepas Seungmin begitu saja.

* * *

“Hyunjin, Sayang.”

Malam ini, sepasang kekasih sudah ditemukan di pinggiran ranjang kembali dengan Hyunjin yang duduk di atas pangkuan Seungmin, memeluk erat lelakinya dan menciumnya tanpa jeda.

Biasanya mereka selalu memberi jeda untuk acara makan-memakan satu sama lain di tengah malam seperti ini, namun hari ini Hyunjin memaksakan agendanya setelah seharian tidak bisa berhenti melihat dan memikirkan pinggang Seungmin yang ditutupi bercak kebiruan akibat cengkeraman jemarinya di malam sebelumnya.

Salahkan Seungmin saja jika Hyunjin semakin tidak bisa mengontrol diri. Karena selama ini Seungmin selalu menjadi yang lebih mendominasi setiap kali mereka bergumul, jiwa liar Hyunjin menjadi lebih mudah terpanggil saat ia membayangkan wajah memerah Seungmin yang bisa menjadi jauh lebih tidak terkendali jika Hyunjin membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan yang mungkin selama ini belum pernah mencapai taraf tertingginya.

Bagaimana jika Seungmin juga bisa hilang kontrol atas ekspresi tenang dan kalimat bernada rendahnya? Bagaimana jika Seungmin juga bisa mengerang dan memohon pada Hyunjin tanpa ampun saat Hyunjin menggodanya?

Sial, membayangkannya saja membuat Hyunjin semakin tidak tahan untuk melakukan banyak hal pada kekasihnya.

“Hyunjin?”

Seungmin memanggil lagi ketika Hyunjin hendak menyatukan bibir mereka yang sudah memerah dan dibasahi saliva satu sama lain. Pergerakannya berhenti saat Seungmin menahan bahunya, membuat mereka hanya menatap satu sama lain dengan terengah alih-alih menabrakkan wajah kembali.

Hyunjin bisa melihat kekehan pelan yang keluar dari mulut Seungmin saat laki-laki itu melihat Hyunjin yang sudah dikabuti nafsu. Ah, betapa tidak sabarnya Hyunjin untuk mengubah kekehan tenang itu menjadi desah-desah bernada tinggi.

“Kamu kenapa? Kok udah sange lagi,” tanya Seungmin kalem kendati kata-katanya cukup vulgar, “Barusan kemarin loh kita.”

Hyunjin ingin mengerang. Ingin mengerang dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Seungmin sambil menggesek-gesekkan selangkangannya yang semakin tidak nyaman ke paha Seungmin yang masih terbalut celana. Hyunjin ingin mendesah di telinga Seungmin sambil memohon agar Seungmin melakukan sesuatu padanya. Hyunjin ingin melakukan semua hal yang memang biasanya ia lakukan, tapi meski rasa nafsunya semakin tinggi, bayangan akan Seungmin yang menjadi lebih submisif untuk satu malam saja membuat Hyunjin menahan diri.

Kedua tangan Seungmin masih terasa kuat menahan pundaknya. Tatapan tajam namun penuh kabut yang diberikan Seungmin pun masih terasa mengintimidasi. Tapi ketika Hyunjin kembali membayangkan apa yang ia pikirkan seharian ini, ia mendadak merasa memiliki kekuatan yang lebih untuk membalikkan keadaan demi melihat sisi Seungmin yang sebenarnya sudah ada tapi masih segan untuk ditunjukkan.

“Seungmin,” panggil Hyunjin. Satu tangannya menjelajah ke bawah perut Seungmin, tepat dimana ereksinya berada. “Mulutku mau ini.”

Hyunjin menekan tangannya ke tempat yang sama lebih keras sebelum Seungmin dapat menjawab, dan ia cukup puas mendapatkan erangan pelan dari laki-laki yang hampir selalu terlihat dapat menguasai diri ini.

“Iya, Sayang. Boleh.”

Mendapat persetujuan, Hyunjin tidak mau menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dan buru-buru turun dari pangkuan Seungmin untuk berlutut di atas lantai.

Keramik di bawah kakinya terasa dingin, tapi tidak berbanding jika imbalannya adalah untuk dapat berhadapan langsung dengan ereksi Seungmin yang semakin tidak nyaman bersembunyi di balik kain celananya. Hyunjin menjilat bibirnya spontan, kemudian mendongak ketika tangan Seungmin terulur untuk mengelus dagunya pelan.

“Cantik, cantik banget. Cuma buat aku, kan?” tanya Seungmin retoris.

Pada keadaan normal, Hyunjin akan dengan senang hati mengangguk seolah Seungmin tidak tahu jawabannya, kemudian mengulangi kalimat barusan untuk sepenuhnya menunjukkan kepemilikan Seungmin atas dirinya. Tapi, yah, sayangnya hari ini bukan hari Hyunjin untuk melakukan hal-hal biasa.

Hari ini adalah harinya Seungmin.

Hyunjin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Seungmin. Ia membiarkan kalimat itu menggantung sementara dirinya sendiri disibukkan dengan menarikan jemari di atas daging mengeras dengan beribu sel saraf yang tengah dalam keadaan sensitif.

Hyunjin tidak mendongak, tidak melihat Seungmin seperti saat ia masih melabeli diri sendiri sebagai anak baik yang patuh. Ketika Seungmin mendesis dan mengelus rambutnya sebagai tanda bahwa sudah waktunya Hyunjin membuka celananya, Hyunjin hanya tersenyum kecil. Alih-alih, ia mengelus tempat yang sama kembali dengan tempo yang lebih lambat, membiarkan waktu berjalan meninggalkan pemandangan yang belum berubah dan ekspresi Seungmin yang semakin tidak sabar.

Dua manik Hyunjin tidak sempat melirik ke arah Seungmin ketika ia memajukan wajahnya, tapi ia bisa merasakan lenguhan yang berusaha keras ditahan-tahan begitu bibirnya membuat kontak dengan kain celana Seungmin. Ia bisa merasakan genggaman jemari Seungmin di rambutnya, membentuk kuncir yang berantakan yang biasanya digunakan Seungmin untuk memaju-mundurkan kepalanya dengan leluasa setiap kali Hyunjin berlutut untuk mengisapnya.

Terasa jelas bahwa kebingungan Seungmin mulai unjuk diri terutama saat Hyunjin dengan sengaja memperlambat jalannya permainan ketika biasanya, dirinya yang selalu tidak sabar dan menginginkan inti dicapai secepat mungkin. Hyunjin membiarkan Seungmin bertanya-tanya karena pada faktanya, gestur tubuh Seungmin dengan jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia menikmati apa yang dilakukan Hyunjin. Ia menikmati ketika lututnya bergetar dan ingin mengapit kepala Hyunjin saking merindingnya. Ia menikmati ketika tubuhnya melengkung untuk mencari lebih banyak kontak dari Hyunjin pada dirinya. Hyunjin tidak perlu bertanya, ia sudah tahu. Ada alasan yang kuat mengapa ia melakukan hal ini sejak awal.

“Hyunjin,” Seungmin akhirnya bersuara dengan benar setelah banyak menahan hembusan napas berat sejak tadi. Kepala Hyunjin ditarik mundur sedikit, dagu diangkat agar empat mata mereka bertemu. Hyunjin tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat melihat manik Seungmin yang mulai hilang fokus. “Ayo, nunggu apa lagi?”

“Oh, lihat siapa yang gak sabar,” bisik Hyunjin seduktif, “Kasihan banget.”

Dua kata terakhir diucap Hyunjin dengan serampangan seolah ia tidak punya perhitungan yang cukup sebelum memutuskan untuk mencoba membalik peran mereka di ranjang malam ini, tapi sukses menghantar sensasi tidak kasat mata kepada Seungmin yang bulu kuduknya merinding di bawah sentuhan Hyunjin. Sekali lagi Hyunjin mengetahuinya tanpa harus meminta konfirmasi, namun setelah reaksi yang sangat jelas itu pun, Seungmin masih tidak menyerahkan kontrolnya.

“Kamu kan yang gak sabar? Gak usah sok nahan-nahan, Hyunjin. Nanti kamu sendiri yang meledak.”

Hyunjin membiarkan Seungmin lagi. Ia masih ingin tahu seberapa jauh Seungmin akan menahan diri dari melepas kontrol, karena ia sangat-sangat tahu Seungmin sebenarnya juga menginginkannya. Dan sejauh ini, Seungmin tidak memberikan reaksi penolakan apapun pula, membuat Hyunjin semakin bersemangat untuk lebih jauh menekan semua tombol dalam diri Seungmin agar sisi submisif kekasihnya muncul. Bagaimanapun, jika Seungmin pada akhirnya menolak pun, Hyunjin tidak akan keberatan untuk berhenti.

Namun memang sepertinya tebakan Hyunjin yang mengambil alih kebenaran malam ini. Ia kembali mendapat respon yang memuaskan saat ia dengan sengaja meremas kemaluan Seungmin secara mendadak tanpa aba-aba apapun—sangat bukan Hyunjin yang biasa. Seungmin melengkungkan punggungnya lagi dan kali ini, desahan yang lebih keras dengan hembusan napas pasrah pun dikeluarkan.

Hyunjin terkekeh dan mendongak untuk sekedar menyaksikan sendiri ekspresi laki-laki terkasihnya. Tidak ada penyesalan yang membekas ketika ia melihat Seungmin memejamkan matanya dengan leher dan telinga yang mulai memerah.

“Tuh, siapa yang gak sabar kalau gitu?”

Seungmin butuh waktu untuk menjawab dengan benar, dan itu saja sudah membuat Hyunjin semakin kegirangan. Mengetahui arah permainan malam ini kemungkinan besar akan memenuhi apa yang ia inginkan, Hyunjin pun tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak lagi. Sebelum Seungmin dapat menjawab, ia membuka resleting celananya dan menurunkannya bersama celana dalam yang dikenakan.

Ada desisan keras lain yang mengetuk telinga Hyunjin begitu ereksi Seungmin akhirnya dibebaskan. Udara dingin dari ruangan mengejutkan kulit sensitif Seungmin di sana, dan Hyunjin lebih dari bersedia untuk memberikannya kehangatan kembali.

Belum cukup dengan membuat Seungmin tersiksa selama beberapa puluh menit terakhir, Hyunjin masih menahan mulutnya sebagai pemeran utama untuk memberi perhatian pada benda yang menegak di depan matanya. Hyunjin mengulurkan tangan lagi, meregangkan jemari, menggenggam kemaluan Seungmin dalam telapak yang hangat tanpa friksi yang terlalu banyak. Ia hanya memegang bagian bawah milik Seungmin untuk kemudian mendongak lagi demi menyaksikan reaksi laki-laki yang berada di batas kesabaran untuk disentuh lebih jauh.

Sial. Kenapa Hyunjin baru melakukan ini sekarang? Jika saja Hyunjin tahu dari awal jika Seungmin bisa terlihat semenggairahkan ini, mungkin ia akan lebih sering meminta jatah berganti peran padanya. Bagaimana bisa ia melewatkan begitu banyak kesempatan untuk menyaksikan Seungmin dengan kelopak mata setengah tertutup, dahi tertutup titik-titik keringat, telinga memerah kepanasan serta bibir terbuka yang mengeluarkan hembusan napas berat tiap detiknya? Hyunjin rasa ia bisa gila.

“Apa kabar, Sayang?” tanya Hyunjin dengan senyum tipis yang ia taruhkan terlihat persis sama dengan senyum tenang Seungmin setiap kali ia bertanya pada Hyunjin apakah sentuhannya terasa nikmat.

“Aku ....” Seungmin terbata dan demi Tuhan, Hyunjin ingin membuatnya semakin berantakan. “Sentuh aku, Hyunjin.”

Sial. Sial. Sial. Kepala Hyunjin terasa begitu penuh sekarang. Seungmin bahkan belum sepenuhnya menyerahkan kemudi, tapi tiga kata barusan sudah membuat Hyunjin pening. Bagaimana jika suatu saat Hyunjin bisa membuatnya memohon lebih jauh lagi? Sepertinya kewarasan Hyunjin tengah digadaikan sekarang ini.

“Hm? Sentuh? Ini udah?” Hyunjin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tempat yang sama, tidak berniat sama sekali untuk menggerakkan tangannya. Ketika Seungmin membuka mulut tanpa suara, Hyunjin meneduhkan pandangannya lagi. “Apa, hm? Kamu mau apa?”

Diberi umpan, Seungmin justru tidak mau menjawab. Tentu saja, tentu saja. Hyunjin tahu Seungmin akan tetap menahan dirinya meskipun Hyunjin sudah sadar akan titik kelemahan yang mulai terlihat. Tidak mau menyiksa Seungmin lebih lama lagi, Hyunjin pun melepaskan tangannya untuk mengelus lutut Seungmin sebagai distraksi kilas.

Seungmin menghela napas yang tertahan dengan putus asa. Ia tidak bahkan melontar protes apapun, terlalu sibuk terengah-engah. Hyunjin menatapnya penuh puja dari bawah, senyum tipisnya mengembang.

“Seungmin, Sayang,” panggil Hyunjin dengan nada bicara terlembut yang pernah ia dengar dari telinganya sendiri, “Lepasin, mau? Lepasin buat aku, lepas kontrol kamu, Sayang. Biarin aku yang ngelakuin semuanya buat kamu.”

Kalimat itu terlihat jelas memberi efek yang cukup besar pada pertahanan Seungmin. Matanya bergetar mencari validasi pada manik Hyunjin yang tulus. Ia terdiam, tidak mampu menjawab apapun ketika Hyunjin memberikannya kenyamanan yang terlampau jauh hingga sisi submisif darinya terjamah.

“Gak papa, aku gak maksa, tapi kalau kamu percaya sama aku, aku bakal jaga kamu sebaik yang aku bisa,” Hyunjin melanjutkan, masih dengan elusan halus di kulit Seungmin yang ia harap bisa menenangkan kekasihnya dari kepanikan yang mungkin dapat muncul.

Setelah mengembalikan deru napas normalnya, Hyunjin bisa melihat tegukan liur yang cukup sulit di kerongkongan Seungmin. Laki-laki yang lebih muda perlahan melepas cengkeramannya pada rambut Hyunjin, kemudian meletakkan kedua telapak ke sisi tubuhnya, memberikan akses yang lebih baik pada Hyunjin untuk melakukan apapun terhadap dirinya. Hyunjin mencium paha dalam Seungmin sekilas untuk menunggunya memberi persetujuan.

“Iya, kamu boleh ....” Seungmin kesulitan membentuk kata-kata, tapi dari caranya melebarkan kaki, Hyunjin tahu Seungmin menginginkan hal yang sama, “Aku mau, Hyunjin. Aku mau. Tolong, aku mau ngerasain kamu.”

Debaran di dada Hyunjin membentuk sensasi yang tidak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Ia tahu melepas kontrol sepenuhnya untuk pertama kali pada orang yang biasanya berada di bawah komando seperti ini tidak mudah. Sebanyak apapun mereka berdua menginginkannya, jika Seungmin belum bisa menaruh kepercayaan kepadanya, maka tidak ada batas yang boleh dilewati. Memikirkannya saja membuat hati Hyunjin terenyuh.

“Makasih, Sayang.”

Hyunjin mencium dua paha Seungmin bagian dalam secara bergantian, berusaha membuat lelakinya rileks terlebih dahulu setelah melewati pergolakan batin yang tidak mudah. Ketika ia semakin dekat dengan bagian yang paling diinginkan Seungmin untuk disentuh, lutut Seungmin mulai bergetar dan memaksa untuk menutup. Hyunjin menahannya dengan satu tangan, satu tangan lainnya menuntun ereksi Seungmin, kemudian mulutnya mengambil giliran dan melahap kepala penis itu dengan tempo pelan.

Seungmin bereaksi dengan sangat indah saat Hyunjin tidak berhenti memasukkan bagian intimnya ke dalam rongga mulut yang basah dan panas. Tubuhnya membusur lagi, desahannya keluar tanpa malu-malu. Andai saja Seungmin tahu betapa bersyukurnya Hyunjin saat ini.

“H-Hyun, Hyunjin ....”

Ketika Hyunjin sudah berhasil memasukkan seluruh bagian ke dalam mulutnya dan berhenti pada posisi yang sama selama beberapa detik, tiba-tiba Seungmin mendorong pundaknya agar mundur.

“Aku ... gak k-kuat. Aku udah mau keluar,” keluhnya terbata.

Hyunjin terkekeh pelan, “Kasian banget Sayang-nya aku.” Ia mencium kilas ereksi Seungmin di bagian bawah, membuatnya lagi-lagi merinding. “Gak papa, tenang aja. Keluar cepet juga gak papa.”

Saking fokusnya Hyunjin pada Seungmin, ia sepertinya menjadi terlalu abai pada miliknya sendiri di bawah sana. Kenikmatan yang ia rasakan saat melihat semua ekspresi Seungmin, mendengar erangan Seungmin dan merasakan sensasi ereksi Seungmin berkedut di dalam mulutnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan saat Seungmin duduk di pangkuannya dan dengan brutal mengacak-acak kewarasannya melalui gerakan pinggul bertempo cepat. Hyunjin tidak protes akan hal itu.

Hyunjin pun memulai kegiatannya kembali. Kini ia tidak akan main-main lagi. Ia ingin membuat Seungmin merasakan nikmat, jadi ia akan melakukannya dengan benar.

Dua tangan Hyunjin terulur untuk menutup milik Seungmin yang cukup panjang, kali ini telah dilumasi oleh saliva maupun cairan yang mulai keluar dari penisnya sendiri, membuat Hyunjin lebih leluasa untuk menggerakkan tangannya di sana. Desahan Seungmin meninggi dan semakin meninggi saat mulut Hyunjin bekerja di kepala kemaluannya, menjilat beberapa kali sebelum mengulumnya kembali dengan tempo yang cepat.

Manik Hyunjin tidak lepas dari pemandangan indah di atasnya. Hyunjin sudah tidak punya kata-kata lagi untuk menggambarkan sensasi senang dan nikmat yang ia rasakan ketika melakukan semua ini, mendapat dan memberi rasa yang sama kepada kekasih tercintanya. Seungmin terlihat terlalu tidak nyata ketika ia memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat dan meremas seprai hingga buku tangannya memutih. Hyunjin merasakan miliknya sendiri terangsang tanpa sentuhan apapun, dan ia tidak akan heran jika ia bisa mencapai klimaks hanya dengan seperti ini saja.

Mulut Hyunjin masih bergerak dengan lihai di kepala dan seluruh badan penis Seungmin, membuat semuanya semakin basah dan lengket karena cairan pra-ejakulasi Seungmin juga tidak berhenti keluar. Hyunjin menikmati semua di bawah lidahnya. Rasa Seungmin selalu menjadi rasa yang tidak hanya menyenangkan secara harfiah tapi juga terlalu familiar hingga mengantar Hyunjin pada perasaan cinta yang meletup-letup di dalam hatinya. Hyunjin menyukainya.

Ketika intonasi Seungmin semakin meninggi dan getaran di tubuhnya semakin tidak terkendali, Hyunjin mempercepat gerak naik turun tangannya dan beralih untuk menjilati ujung kemaluan Seungmin dengan cekatan. Matanya terus melirik ke atas dan oh, pemandangan Seungmin saat klimaks seperti ini adalah yang paling indah yang pernah ia saksikan.

“H-Hyu—”

“Iya, Sayang. Aku di sini.”

Hyunjin meneruskan rangsangannya pada Seungmin hingga seluruh tubuhnya berhenti bergetar. Seungmin kehabisan energi dan jatuh tergeletak ke ranjang ketika spermanya berhenti keluar. Hyunjin hanya tersenyum riang sambil menjilati sisa mani yang masih ada di ujung penis Seungmin.

“Enak?” tanya Hyunjin ketika ia sudah selesai menelan semua cairan Seungmin.

Seungmin menoleh ke arahnya dengan sisa-sisa energi yang ia miliki. Senyum tipisnya kembali dan Hyunjin lebih dari senang menyaksikan kekasihnya seperti ini.

“Aku kayak gini dan kamu masih tanya?”

Kekehan Hyunjin mengudara. Ia mengusapkan tangannya pada celana Seungmin sebelum berdiri untuk membenarkan posisi berbaring sang kekasih yang kelelahan. Ah, jadi begini rasanya mengurus pacar setelah melakukan seks. Cukup menyenangkan, sebenarnya. Hyunjin merasakan rasa sayang yang lebih ekstrem di dalam dadanya.

“Oh, ya, Hyunjin, kamu belum,” ucap Seungmin ketika kewarasannya mulai kembali, namun terpotong langsung ketika ia melihat cetakan basah di bagian depan celana Hyunjin. “Kamu?”

“Udah, hehe. Bareng pas kamu juga klimaks.”

Seungmin menatap Hyunjin setengah tidak percaya. Hyunjin hendak menjelaskan tapi melihat rona merah yang tiba-tiba menyebar di pipi Seungmin lagi, ia pun hanya tertawa pelan.

“Aku gak tau, terjadi gitu aja. Kamu enak soalnya,” ujar Hyunjin ria sembari mengambil tempat di samping Seungmin dan mengelus poninya penuh kasih, “Ngeliat kamu keenakan juga bikin aku kerangsang sendiri.”

“Duh Hyunjin udahlah.”

Terlihat jelas Seungmin lagi-lagi menahan rasa malunya. Hyunjin terkekeh gemas melihat lelakinya. Ia merasa sangat senang saat ini, merasa terlampau bahagia karena berhasil mengetahui sisi terpendam Seungmin dan Seungmin sendiri memberikannya kepercayaan untuk menyaksikan dirinya dalam keadaan tersebut.

“Aku sayang kamu,” bisik Hyunjin, kewalahan akan perasaan yang menggebu-gebu di dalam hatinya. Ia memeluk Seungmin erat, mencium pucuk kepalanya, mencium telinganya, memberinya afeksi sebanyak mungkin di setiap permukaan kulitnya.

Seungmin membalas dengan baik. Senyum hangatnya muncul dan Hyunjin rasa ia tidak akan pernah bosan memandangnya setiap hari. Seungmin mencium bibir Hyunjin perlahan, tidak tergesa, tidak berantakan. Ciuman kilas yang penuh perasaan. Ia menatap Hyunjin penuh arti dan menyibak rambutnya yang setengah basah.

“Aku juga sayang banget sama kamu.”

Hyunjin mengembangkan senyum terlebar dalam hidupnya ketika ia maju untuk memeluk pinggang Seungmin lagi. Tanpa disadari, ia menekan tempat dimana bekas cengkeraman jarinya kemarin ada dan Seungmin pun mengerang tepat di telinganya.

“Masih sakit, ya?” ucap Hyunjin, berusaha tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia sedikit terangsang lagi ketika Seungmin mendesah.

“Gak sakit sakit banget, sih, sebenernya ....”

Mendengar nada bicara Seungmin yang aneh, Hyunjin pun mundur untuk menatapnya dengan benar. Rona merah di sekitar lehernya belum hilang dan Hyunjin sudah ingin membuatnya semakin merona lagi.

“Kenapa? Mau dikasih tanda di tempat lain juga?” tanyanya jahil.

Seungmin menahan senyumnya mati-matian. “Gak gitu.”

“Kalau mau juga boleh, kok.” Jari Hyunjin menjelajah lagi, menarik paha Seungmin dan mengelus bagian dalamnya. “Di sini mau? Kan gak keliatan kalau pas renang.”

“Dih apaan sih udah jangan pegang-pegang lagi!”

“Kenapa, hm? Takut tegang lagi? Gak papa nanti aku enakin lagi.”

Seungmin tidak menjawab, alih-alih ia berguling ke sisi ranjang yang lain untuk menghindar. Hyunjin tertawa melihatnya.

“Tapi serius, aku mau kasih cupang di situ kayaknya. Kan kalau di leher kita gak pernah boleh, mau coba yang lebih ekstrem aja.”

Ya, mari kita lihat saja nanti apakah Hyunjin berhasil membujuk Seungmin.

**Author's Note:**

> congrats, you've reached the end! :D tbh nulis ini was a lot of work and i finished it at one time lol nulis 4k explicit sex scene dalam +- 5 jam nggak gampang ternyata :D i hope you enjoyed it as much as i did at the writing process! <3
> 
> anyway thanks for reading! any kind of feedback, criticism and suggestions are welcomed. you can contact me via [twitter](https://twitter.com/manduaegi) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/pinkiehyun) <3.


End file.
